Whoopsie Daisy!
by Swasson
Summary: Emmett and Elle receive an unexpected surprise when a fling turns into a lifetime. Fun, funny and cute. Chapter Four: Angel
1. Chapter 1: Are You Kidding?

**This is my first story in what feels like forever. I was on this website a lot when I was younger, but then life happened and I left. I intend to make serious dents in all of the stories I have up by the end of the year. I wanted to do this little fluff piece before I started getting into the more serious things. The first chapter is short, but I have the first five chapters already drafted. It should go fast. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Is it...?"<p>

"Yup."

"So you're..."

"Yeah. Yup."

"Whoa."

"Yup. Motherf-"

"Paulette! Calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! ELLE WOODS, DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Elle narrowed her eyes angrily, a look on her face that no one ever had ever lived to tell about. The only one who had was her ex-boyfriend, Warner. It instantly shut Paulette up. "Are you kidding me?" she said flatly.

"Nope. No I am not, sir. I-I...oh, for goodness sake, Elle! I do not need FOUR children! And I don't need you yelling at me! And-and I am... I am NOT afraid of you!" Elle just looked at her. "Okay, maybe I am."

"What on earth are you talking about, Paulette?" Elle exclaimed, a laugh escaping her lips. "You and Kyle are the happiest couple I've ever known! And you're a wonderful mother! Justin, James and Jessica all love you so much and you know it." She placed a gentle, friendly hand on her best friend's shoulder and gave her a warm smile.

"I think I ran outta cute J names, Elle! WHAT AM I GONNA NAME THIS ONE, ELLE?"

"Uh, Jonothan, James, Jamie, Janele, Jonie, Jam-"

"I get it, Elle! I get it!" She huffed. "I just don't know what I'm going to tell Kyle! Four kids in three years? We're tired enough as it is and I don't know how I earth I could possibly love another baby as much as I love the kids I already have!"

Elle sighed and embraced her. "It's okay. I know me loving Bruiser is NOT the same thing as you loving your actual children, but I sympathize. I wish I had an answer for you. I do know, though, that your children love you and your husband loves you, and I love you! You have so much love in your heart, Paulette. You're going to be just fine."

Paulette gave her friend a warm smile back at her, and picked up the pregnancy test. Well, that's not good. "Wait, I didn't take the EPT one, you took that one. We only bought one of those." Paulette showed Elle the test and suddenly it felt as if the entire world crashed to a hault.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Doll

Emmett Forrest merrily and happily stapled papers for his new boss. Since the firing of Callahan, he had gotten a new job for a new professor on campus. Better pay, better hours, and just a better work environment. It gave Emmett the opportunity to explore himself and further think about developing his own firm. He had been sitting on a license to practice law for a year now and still didn't have an actual lawyer job! Professor Peterson was proving to be an excellent boss, though. She was always open to give him advice on everything from what he should grab for lunch to how he should approach his relationships.

After Elle said that she would marry Warner, Emmett prioritized and decided to move on. He was happy that she was happy, and he was adult enough to let her go, but still be her friend. He would always be her best friend, first and foremost, and his feelings for her would never come between that.

He sighed happily, his thoughts racing from one thing to the next when the sound of the classroom door opening and closing disrupted him. He raised his head and saw the lustrous woman who held his heart standing in front of him.

"Angela! What are you doing here?" he said with a grin, setting his work aside and getting up to hug her. "I told you I would meet you at home!"

She smiled. "I wanted to surprise you! I brought you your favorite: semi-sweet chocolate chip cookies from Mrs. Field's!"

"Are you serious? You are wonderful. How can anything be so wonderful after only a month?"

Just then, his cell phone started to go off. It was Elle's ringtone: Lady Gaga's You and I. It was her favorite song. "Gimme a second, babe." He gave Angela a chaste kiss and ran to fetch the phone. "Hello? Whoa, babe, what's wrong?"

Angela felt a twinge in her stomach. She hated that Emmett referred to both her and Elle like that.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'll be right there. Just-just stop crying and-and I'll be there asap! I promise! Okay, I-I love you, too? Elle, stop it! You're scaring me. Just calm down, sweetie. I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and before he could even say anything, Angela opened her mouth.

"Why do you talk to her like that?" she asked. It almost sounded accusatory, but she was just curious. She wasn't threatened by Elle, she just wished he would talk to her like that.

"Like what?" Emmett asked, rushing to get out of there. His best friend was upset! "What are you talking about?"

"You call her 'babe' and 'sweetie' but you never talk to me like that."

He sighed and dropped his duffel bag to go over and pull her into his arms. "Everything is new with you. I've known Elle for almost two years. She's my best friend. She was my number one until I met you, Angie."

"I just wish we were closer."

"Give us some time, okay? We've only known each other for two months." He gave her a kiss. "I'll meet you at your place tonight, yeah?" She nodded. "Okay...babe." He smiled and rushed out of the classroom.

Angela watched him run out in a flurry and she sighed. She could feel herself falling in love with him, but what was the point when he was in love with his best friend?


	3. Chapter 3: Nasty Grin

_A/N: Sorry. Work and school. Starting the next chapter now. I know you're interested more in Elle and Emmett._

"She'll be a wonderful asset to you in the races, son. You know that. Tall, leggy, beautiful. The people won't be able to NOT vote for you with her on your arm."

Warner narrowed his eyes and sighed. He gloomily looked over the paperwork in front of him as his father's words went in one ear and came crashing to a halt in the other. "Don't talk about her like that."

"You knew when she won that case that that was the only reason you asked for her hand."

"That's... That's entirely untrue." His brow furrowed and he looked up at his dad. "I... I loved her once. I still care for her. She knows what this is right now. We're both trepidatious about this relationship. I'm on a-a relationship probation. She can drop me at any second, especially when she finds out you're calling her my one-way ticket to senator!" He stood from his desk. "I'm not going to sit here while you speak about Elle as if she's a trophy wife!"

"Who was the one fetching Callahan's coffee, huh? Certainly not you! She won that case on a fluke. That scruffy lawyer practically spoon-fed her the case!" He scoffed. "Don't look and me and tell me she's not fluff!"

"She's a first year law student, for Christ's sake! I was spoon-fed that case from Vivienne! Don't you dare look me in my face and tell me that Elle isn't a SMART, beautiful woman. She's a hell of a lot smarter than me!"

Warner Huntington Sr. took a step and closed the gap between him and his son. "Then why'd you dump her, boy?"

The look on Warner's face fell slightly. "It took me a while to understand, but I did. And I'm glad I did. Without that time apart neither of us would have grown. I'm not that stupid kid anymore, dad. I'm an adult. I'm... I love her. I'm loving her more, and the fact that I get to call her my fiance means more to me than...anything in the world."

Just then, his phone began to ring. It was his wife-to-be.

"Are you going to answer it? If you care about her so damn much-"

"Don't you dare," he said, going back over to the desk and answering the call. "Hey, love." He glared at his father when he gave him a rude snort. "Wait, what? What's wrong? Oh, uh... Yeah, I suppose that's okay. No, of course not. You sound upset. What's wrong? Are you sure? Alright, well... I guess, call me when you're done. I'd like to see you today. Alright, I love you so much, Elle." He smiled to himself. "Alright, bye."

"You're whipped. No son of mine is going to let some blonde bimbo keep his balls in her damn purse! Man up and approach this like a Huntington!"

The synapses in his brain were firing like they never had. Make his dad proud, or lose the woman he loves? If Elle found out that this conversation had ever even happened, he would lose her in a heartbeat.

"Yes, sir..."

A nasty grin graced itself on his father's wrinkled face. "Good. Loving her will only make using her more difficult. That's why you should have stayed with Vivienne. She would have gotten you down to business WITHOUT your fuckin' balls in her purse. Clean yourself up."


	4. Chapter 4: Angel

_A/N: Toldja. :)_

Sobs wracked Elle's tiny body. Paulette let her use the rest of the tests and all of them came out positive. She was pregnant. She went over and over the last couple of months in her head. It was impossible that Warner was the father. They had only recently started having sex again. Maybe even four weeks ago. She figured that was probably enough time to get pregnant, but you never know. She wasn't going to jump to conclusions, though, and just readily assume that Emmett was the father.

_"Another round, guys?" The bartender put two more glasses on the bar in front of them, and Elle just laughed._

_"It's like you KNOW me!" She giggled like a ditz. "Whoa, I sound like I just sucked helium! Is this really what my voice sounds like? Mayonnaise. MAN-AISE. Lasagna... Las-ag-na..."_

_He merely laughed and looked at Emmett. "Is it time to cut her off?"_

_Emmett just shook his head. "No, no. She can handle herself. Two more shots, and then I think we'll be done. How much do I owe ya, John?"_

_"Nothing, tonight's on me. Be safe getting her home. Don't let her get hurt," he said with a casual laugh as he grabbed a rag and began to clean off the bar._

_"Elle, one more shot."_

_"No, no! I can't. That's gonna be my 'Oh,shit, I probably shouldn't have had that shot' shot and I can't take it back! You can't take drunk back! Drunk doesn't go away until you wake up and even then it doesn't even go away!"_

_"Pleeeease? You never drink with me anymore! Just one more shot. It'll be fun! We can walk home and cause a ruckus!"_

_She giggled and picked up the glass. "Alright, alright! But don't be a pansy, no lime! No salt! These are grown-up ass shots!" She chugged it like a champ. "Come on, let's go!" As much as Elle liked drinking, she wasn't really sure if she was actually drunk. In her head she always though, 'I can stop acting like this at any second if I wanted to.' She never did, though. Maybe that's what alcohol does to you. _

_With his arm around her, Emmett led Elle out of the bar and onto the street. It was a beautiful March evening. It wasn't freezing anymore, but it wasn't exactly cold, either. It was perfect weather. There was a nice breeze, and it was blowing Elle's hair back just so. She looked like an angel. _

_"So... You haven't gotten this drunk in a while," he said casually. He was trying to distract himself from the blood rushing away from his brain and to other...parts._

_She giggled. "It feels good! I'm gonna regret this in the morning, but I don't care! You're always so calm and laid back when you drink. Why is that?"_

_"I don't know." He shrugged. "It calms me down, I guess. Same way smoking calms you down."_

_"I hate smoking."_

_"Then why do you do it?"_

_"Because it calms me down. And then I stress out that I'm smoking and then I'm not calm anymore."_

_"Exactly." His heart beat began to race as she snuggled herself into him for warmth. It was getting a bit chilly. It was almost three in the morning. "You okay?"_

_"You're just so...safe. And warm. You make me feel alive."  
><em>

_Emmett couldn't help himself. He pulled her in closer, as if she was his...girlfriend. He wanted that so badly. She just smiled up at him. There was so much love for him in her eyes, or maybe it was the tequila. Either way, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. His testosterone levels jumped sky-high. His heart began to race as she deepened the kiss and slipped her arms around his neck._

_They had stopped walking now and were locked on each other in the middle of a Boston street. He tangled his fingers in her gorgeous hair. "God, Elle, you are so beautiful," he whispered against her lips. She moaned into him and pulled him closer._

_"I want you so bad. I need you." She was begging him to take her back to his place...and he did. He ravaged her. He gave her the best night of her life. It wasn't even that the liquor made them do it. Sexual tension and frustration had built up between them since the moment they met. Their bodies fell into a rhythm with each other, and waves of passion coursed through them until they couldn't see straight anymore. _

Unfortunately, Elle had taken her birth control patch off that Friday. It was Saturday and she hadn't started her period yet. Drunken stupor = no condom. No birth control x no condom = baby central.

She replayed the events over and over in her head. She couldn't even remember whether or not they had used a condom! When they woke up that morning, they didn't even question it or ask! How stupid do you have to be? God, she was so mad at herself. Remembering the events caused another wave of frustrated tears to come coursing down her face. It had been three months. She had only been back together with Warner for one month. It was possible. It was entirely possible that Warner was the father, but that one night wasn't the last time she and Emmett had had sex. Oh, holy sweet Jesus. This was a pickle she wouldn't be able to pretty herself out of.

Emmett's subtle knock on the door of her dorm room pulled her out of her thoughts. What the hell was she going to do?


	5. Chapter 5: Emmett, I'm

She looked like a mess, though he would never say those words aloud. He just gazed at her features calmly, watching as the tears made rivers down her cheeks. She looked her most beautiful when she was crying, which was awful, but maybe that's where true beauty was: in pain.

"Elle, sweetie... What is wrong?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her in that moment to make her feel better. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

She looked up at him with those big, doe eyes and it broke his heart! "Emmett, I'm pregnant, and I think you're the father."

A rush of color washed over his face. He didn't know whether to cry or to scream out in joy! Elle was obviously upset, and right now her emotions were his first priority, but...what the fuck do you say after something like that? "I-I... Are you sure? Have you seen your doctor?"

She shook her head. "No, but I made an appointment. Will you go with me? Please go with me, Emmett. I couldn't go alone and I don't want Warner to be there in case they tell me how far along I am and it's impossible that Warner's the father."

He nodded. "Of course I will. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at 2."

Fuck. He had lunch plans with Angela. She'd understand, right? She would totally understand...right? "Yeah, absolutely. I get off work at one. Do you want me to drive?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be able to drive. I can hardly concentrate right now."

"How did you know you were pregnant? What made you take the test?"

"Paulette thought she was pregnant again so we went and bought a bunch of tests. All of hers were coming out negative until I took mine, and she thought she was pregnant until she realized that the positive test was the one I took."

His brow furrowed. "Oh, Elle. Do you even feel like you're pregnant?"

"No. Not at all. I mean, I guess so? I've been emotional but I thought it was just because of my period. I haven't even started it yet."

He nodded and then took a minute to sort out his thoughts. Did he even want a baby? He was 26. It was probably about time he started getting around to it...but, he and Elle weren't even together. Would he pick Elle over Angela? What would she do when she found out? She couldn't be mad. They did this before he and Angela had even met. She couldn't be mad. Upset, sure, but she had no right to be mad. She didn't even know yet, she couldn't be mad. How would he tell her? 'Hey, babe, I got Elle pregnant.' God, what would he tell his mom? She would FLIP OUT on him! I mean, she loved Elle but come on: he wasn't even married and he and Elle weren't together. She'd also be pissed if she found out that he slept with Elle but didn't take it any further than that. She'd be disappointed in him.

"Look, Elle, I-I don't know what to do here, but no matter what I'm you're best friend and I love you. I'm..." He stopped himself. "I love you. You're my favorite person in the whole world. I'm behind you 100 percent. If you want us to be parents, I'm all for it."

Her face fell. "What if it's not Warner's baby? He'd leave me. I'd have spent all this time here for nothing." She could see the look on Emmett's face change. Obviously that struck a chord with him. "I didn't say I wasted my time. I met you. I met Paulette. I found out what I wanted to do with my life. I didn't waste my time. I'd just... I would break if he left me. He finally loves me for who I am and if he knows I'm pregnant with another man's baby... I don't know what he'd do."

"So what are you going to do if it's not his?"

Not tell him. "I don't know." Lie. Lie straight to his face. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Hopefully the test was just a fluke. Hopefully all the tests were just a fluke."

"We won't know until tomorrow." Elle sighed. "It's not that bad, honey. We'll get through this, you and me."

"Will you stay with me, Emmett? At least for a little while? Warner knows I'll be here and I'm sure Angela would understand, won't she?"

He shrugged. "You're my number one, Elle. I don't care." He did care. This would be the second time he'd blown her off for Elle. She was going to be pissed. He would just say that his mom needed him at the last minute. Honestly, Elle was his number one, next to his mother. They always came first. Angie would just have to get used to that.

She snuggled up to him on the couch and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Emmett."

"I love you, sweetie." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too. Thank you." She slowly drifted off to sleep in lap. She couldn't stay awake with him running his fingers through her hair like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Wow

Once he finally had Elle settled into her bed, Emmett headed home, where Angie would meet him. He was planning on doing the right thing by telling her the truth. He wouldn't hide anything from her. He distinctly remembered their conversation about not hiding anything from one another. They had been hurt by liars in past relationships and weren't going to do that to each other. Honesty and communication were what they needed.

He pulled into the driveway of his one bedroom home, and saw that Angie's car was already parked on the street. He told her where the spare key was and told her she was welcome any time, so he wasn't surprised. He grabbed his things and headed inside. She was in his kitchen cooking him dinner. He didn't know what he was in with this woman, but she was well on her way into his heart. Dinner? Come on.

"Hey, babe!" he said happily, kissing her on the cheek. "Who said you could break into my home and cook me dinner?"

"Uhh, my boyfriend?"

"Good answer." He moved in and kissed her on the lips. "You're wonderful." He decided not to leave the subject of their conversation looming over their heads, so he decided to wait until after dinner to break the news.

After conversations of nothing and everything, they moved into his living room to watch some television, but he quickly turned it off after a few minutes.

"What's the matter, babe? Are you tired?" Angie asked, putting a gentle hand on his cheek.

He pushed her away and off of his chest and sat up. "No, no, I'm fine. It's...It's Elle."

"What? What's wrong with Elle?" Hopefully a piano dropped on top of her, she thought.

Emmett sighed deeply. "She... She and I... Elle is my best friend. I love her more than anything. She's right up there with my mom." He saw Angie's face fall slightly but he kept going. "She and I have gone through a lot together, and I don't want to lie to you and tell you we've never slept together."

"So you're telling me Elle is your ex-girlfriend..."

"No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Well you and Elle as fuck buddies doesn't sound any better!"

"Wow, would you let me finish before you jump to conclusions? I'm trying to do the right thing here. I don't want to leave you out of anything or withhold the truth from you."

"How often do you and Elle sleep together?"

"That's none of your business, but I can guarantee that I haven't slept with her since I started seeing you. When she and Warner got back together, we stopped, and then I met you."

She furrowed her brow and thought for a moment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"She's pregnant."

"And it's your's..."

"We don't know. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow and she's asked me to go with her. It's at two."

"So you're blowing me off for her...AGAIN."

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "If you keep taking everything negatively, this won't work, Angela. I'm not going to defend myself to you! She's important to me. I don't know why you're jealous of her but it's not making my situation any easier. I'm with you, but Elle might be having my baby! Do you even know how...terrible the situation makes me feel?"

Her eyes widened. "My boyfriend's ex-girlfriend, whom he still hangs off of, might be pregnant with his baby and I'm taking it the wrong way. I'm sorry, how am I supposed to take this?"

"Ang, I don't know. I do deserve some credit, though! I'm not a liar, and I refuse to lie to you. If it's mine and she keeps it, I'm going to be in her life. She's going to be around and I'm taking full responsibility for my actions. You have to deal with that." He stood up. "I don't know what else to tell you."

It was quiet for a moment while Angie collected her thoughts. Emmett was looming over her while neither of them said anything, until she decided to speak up a few moments later. "So... So, are we fighting?"

Emmett sighed. "I don't know. You don't seem to trust me with Elle and that's not something I'm going to live with for the rest of my life."

"It's not that I don't trust you wi-"

"Then what is it, Angela? Every time I bring her up or whenever she calls me or whenever you see something of hers in MY house, you get cold. You get so mad at me. What did she ever do to you?"

"She has more of your heart than I do, Emmett, and now she might be having your baby." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't want to scare you away but this is the most real thing that's ever happened to me! I don't want to lose that."

Emmett sat back down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He never meant to make her cry. "Elle is engaged to another man, Angie. Why do you think that I'm just going to up and leave you?"

"She has more of you than I do, especially if she's pregnant. I don't want to lose you."

He kissed her. Right now, Elle was his number one priority. Angela was just making things harder. "I'm with you, and that's all you need to worry about. No, we're not fighting." He kissed her again and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry about me and Elle. Let's worry about you and I. Do you want to stay the night?"

She sighed. "Yes, please."

Her attitude was not something he was looking forward to. He hoped this would change or she would not be sticking around.


	7. Author's Note

Hey, guys. No, this isn't a new chapter, unfortunately, BUT!

I made a new account. Follow me! MissxFlawless.** I'm continuing this and all of my other stories over there.** I do hope you'll follow and continue to review. :)

-Kass


End file.
